Nine Lives of Gallagher Girls
by bookbabe68
Summary: stupid computer wouldn't let me crossover it's a crossover w/ The Nine Lives of Chloe King  tv show not book  cammie & co. go to San Fran to help protect Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or Gallagher Girls.**

**Cammie's POV**

**Hey I changed this a bit.  
><strong>

My mom called us into her office. And when I say us, I mean Bex, Liz, Macey, and I. Before we even reached for the knob, she called out "Come in." Which really shouldn't surprise me,

she is a spy. We trooped in and sat down on the chairs. "Hello Girls. I have an assignment for you. Have you ever heard of a group called the Mai?" We shook our heads. My mom smiled

and went through the legend of the Mai. At the end Liz shook her head, "No. That can't be possible. They can't exist. It's fiction, myth, it's scientifically impossible." "Oh but it is Miss

Sutton, my own roommate was one. And she is in charge of the pride that what they call the Uniter belongs to. And well, she's worried about her protection. The Uniter has already lost

2 lives, and that's where you 4 come in. I am sending you girls to San Francisco to help protect her." Liz shook her head again, "I still don't believe it." "Well believe it Miss Sutton, you

all will have very basic covers. You will still be from Gallagher Academy, but other students will be told that you are there because your parents wanted you to experience public school,

and you are there as part of a program from Gallagher. You will act like the stereotypical Gallagher Girls. You will be staying with Valentina, the pride leader. You leave in a few days."

"So, why are we doing this?" "She needs help. This girl, Chloe King, has been killed twice. She is the only hope to end this war, which has killed thousands of people, and bring peace to

the Mai. "Now go pack."


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Lives of Gallagher Girls Chapter 2

**A/N this story happens after season finale of Chloe King, Valentina and Jasmine are alive, Chloe's mom still doesn't know she's Mai, Brian's dead, Zane's dead, the COC has been defeated, happens after Only the Good Spy Young**

**Chloe's POV**

I walked into Valentina and Jasmine's apartment after an afternoon training session with Alek on Saturday. He was still reeling from my conversation with my mom and the events

with Zane. When I got there I saw 2 brunettes, a tiny blonde and a black haired girl. "Uh hi, who are you?" The first brunette stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Cameron but you can call

me Cammie." The brunette who looked like she could be a model stuck out her hand, "Rebecca, call me Bex unless you want to get hurt." The tiny blonde stuck out her hand, "Liz."

The girl with jet black stuck out her hand, "I'm Macey McHenry." Jasmine walked in to the room, followed by her mom. "Hey your rooms are set up." "Uh Jazz, who are these people?"

She turned to us, "Oh my mom's old roommate is the headmistress of a boarding school, and they have a program where girls can go experience public school." Valentina smiled at

us, "Don't worry kids. They're trustworthy." Alek glared, "Yeah, and we thought the same thing about Zane." I gave him a glance, "You okay?" "Fine." "Don't worry. We're here to

protect you." "Y-you know about us?" I stuttered. "Yes, we know about you." Sighed Macey. "Are you Mai?" Liz shook her head. I took a step back, "But, how do I know I can trust

you? How do I know you're not part of the Order?" Valentina smiled, "Chloe, dear, don't worry. They went to the same school I did. They'll protect you." "How? No one can protect

me. People die just by being _near_ me." Bex smiled at me, "Don't worry. Our school can teach you a lot of things. Self-defense is one of them. Many of our graduates are secret

service agents." "How do I know we can believe you?" Bex, gave me a sickly sweet smile, "You're right. You _can't_ trust us. No one truly can trust us. You can't trust _anybody_ from our

school, at least not completely. But for the most part, giving us your trust is the only way to keep you safe. If you don't, we're out." Alek scoffed, "How can you say you'll protect her,

then threaten to leave?" Cammie started to retort, then her phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" The person on the other line responded, and she blushed a bit and giggled a bit.

Then she got a slight frown on her face. "Stop smirking Blackthorne Boy." "Oh really?" "You remember what I did to Grant when he spilled soda on my limited edition Michael Kors

bag, well shut up or I'll do much worse to you." "Good, bye. Call you later I have to go." She turned back to us. "Sorry about that." "No you're not." Sang Bex under her breath. "And

what did you do to Grant." "Nothing, don't worry about it. Besides, you know whatever I did to him, he deserved it." Macey nodded, "You got to admit it Bex." "Yeah." Cammie turned

backed to Alek, "Just believe me, we will be able to protect her." Alek stepped toward them, "You better be able to. If anything happens to her, well, the pain and horror will be

unimaginable." Macey smiled at him, "Somebody likes Chloe." Alek stuttered, "What, no. I just don't think a bunch of _humans_ can protect her." Bex stepped towards him. "You don't

think we can protect her, huh? The things we can do are endless. You see the video of what happened in Boston a few years ago at the presidential convention?" She pointed at

Macey and Cammie, "Them. So don't think we can protect her, think again." Alek glared, "I still don't think you can protect her." Cammie stepped towards us. She turned towards

Valentina, "Is it secure?" She nodded. "As I was saying, Alek, we can protect her. One of those secret service agents we were talking about? She's my aunt. And if that's not enough,

Gallagher isn't your typical boarding school. It's a spy school." I shook my head, "I don't believe you?" "Oh really? You were adopted from Russia, to a family in London. You told

them you were Mai when you started to change; they rejected you, ended up here with your aunt and cousin. Chloe was adopted from the Ukraine. She had a non-relationship with

Brian Rezza, though they both wanted to. She got shot the other night, lost another life. He kissed her, he died. She kissed a guy named Xavier right before she found out she was

Mai. He died, he was her first kiss. And I know 14 different languages. That enough proof?" HE blankly nodded. There was a knock at the door. Everyone tensed. Valentina sighed and

opened the door. There stood a super hot guy, with two other guys behind him. "Zach, what are you doing here?" "What, I can't help you on a mission?" "Let me guess, just in case?

Who sent you, my mom or Solomon?" "A bit of both." She turned to us, "Sorry, this is Zach. He and his friends, Jonas and Grant," she waved to a nerdy looking guy and one who

resembled a Greek god, "they go to well, what you could call our brother school." Amy and Paul walked in the door. Amy stopped when she saw the unfamiliar people in the

apartment. "Who are you?" Alek sighed, "Don't worry they're here to help protect Chloe, and no, they aren't Mai." Amy came and hugged me, "You okay Chloe. No more deaths."

"Nope still have 7 lives left." "Good. So they" she motioned to the 7 teens in the living room, "know all about you?" I smiled at her, "They're protecting me." "How?" I glanced at

them, "Can I?" The guy that looked like a Greek god crossed his arms, "That depends, can they keep a secret?" Zach scoffed, "Grant, even you can't keep a secret." "Yes they can'

keep a secret." The guy that I guess was Jonas, "Go ahead, but if they tell anyone they may die. Literally, we may have to kill them, and whoever they tell, and you." I turned to Amy

and Paul, "They're spies." Macey smiled at them, "Well, spies in training." Amy practically dropped her bag, "Whoa, you're Macey McHenry, your Mom's the cosmetics wonder."

"Thanks. I know. No biggie." Paul of course, was more interested in the spies part. "So, do you guys have a bunch of cool gadgets and stuff? Like lasers and dart guns and high tech

equipment that will never be able to the general public?" Liz snorted, "Do we have them? Our school is responsible for them. I created a NASA program in 7th grade. The Department

of Homeland Security is now using one of our final projects. Now stop asking, you'll expose us." I smiled, "Don't worry about him, he's harmless. So, are you sure you can help me.

You have not seen some of the people we're up against. They have guns and poison darts." Cammie smirked, "And we can kill people with an uncooked piece of spaghetti, kill 7

different ways with our bare hands, and when I was 7 my aunt taught me to temporarily paralyze a man with a jump rope. Not to mention I accidentally cracked a sapphire series

NSA code when I was 4, and when I was 7 I helped my dad plan an op to get into a missile silo that had been taken over my terrorists. And you do _not_ want to see Bex's choke hold."

Alek scoffed, "I think we can do better than a bunch of girls. And better than Rebecca." Bex got a glare on her face. The other 6 ducked for cover, the guy named Zach said, "Dude,

run, now." Bex went over to Alek and started choking him. He turned blue. Cammie went and jumped on Bex. "Bex, release. Killing someone is not going to help anybody, and we're

gonna get detention." Paul's jaw dropped open, "Wait, if you kill someone, you just get detention." "If it's someone who's on our side, yeah. If we kill a bad guy, we get rewarded. I

snuck out to see a civilian and he literally crashed my finals, I didn't get in trouble because my mom and cove ops teacher were impressed. The fact that he was my boyfriend and my

mom realized I needed contact with guys helped." The Zach dude growled a bit. I looked at him. "Dude, what's your deal?" "I don't like the dude very much." I looked at them all,

"So, I get you can protect me, but you can't _help_ me. You have no idea what I'm going through. Every day I fear for my life and the lives of my loved ones. What if someone gets

killed by the order, because of me?" I turned towards the door and started to walk out. I heard running behind me and a voice yelled, "Chloe, wait." I felt a hand on my shoulder and

turned around. "What?" It was Cammie. "I know how you feel," "No you don't." She got a pained look on her face, "Yes I do, sit down." I sat down; she took a deep breath, and

started talking. "When I was 11, my dad died. On a mission, by a group called the Circle of Cavan. They follow the man who first tried to kill Lincoln. He was killed by Gillian

Gallagher, the founder of our school, she started it so girls could learn the skills no man would ever teach them." "Someone tried to kill Lincoln before John Wilkes Booth?" Valentina

nodded and turned to Cammie. "They reformed after his death?" "They never broke up." She turned back to me. "He was killed trying to take them down. Then they went after me.

That day in Boston, that was them. For a while, even we thought they were after Macey. We didn't figure it out for a while. My aunt got shot trying to protect Macey, when Macey got

a gun pointed at her trying to stop them from kidnapping me. Winter break of my junior year, I found out my favorite teacher, my dad's best friend, was part of it. He escaped but

they were hunting him down. That shook me up, finding out he was supposedly the enemy, that I couldn't trust him. They barricaded the secret passageways in and out of the

mansion. Near the end of my junior year, my friends and I went to find my teacher's journal, to find out more about what was in my dad's journal. Zach and I went into the mountain,

a place called the tombs, in his school. 1, I found out what Blackthorne was really for." She took a breath, and turned to the boys, they nodded at her, an answer to an unspoken

question. I heard her heart speed up. "I found out they're school, wasn't for spies exactly. It was for assassins." I backed up a bit. The boys looked pained. The nerd, who I guessed

was Jonas, spoke up. "Don't worry. We're not, well, you know. Solomon was changing things." Cammie went over and whispered in Zach's ear, he nodded, a solemn look on his face.

She turned to me again after hugging him. "Not only did I find that out, well, the leader of the organization trying to capture me, she was Zach's _mother_." "Yeah, well Brian's father is

trying to kill me." "He didn't shoot you himself. He's doing it because some Mai killed his wife. That's not as bad as your love interests mother doing it for god knows why. And she

was a Gallagher Girl. She went to our school. She was a traitor, she turned on us. So, next time you think no one gets what you're going through, think again." "Whoa, heavy dude."

Amy smacked Paul. "Ow." Suddenly, I pulled Cammie down to the ground. "What was that for?" "I thought I heard someone breathing outside." She looked at me with wide eyes,

"You have that good of hearing?" "Yeah." "Wow, and I thought we," she gestured to her and her friends "had good hearing."

**i kno that's kind of a sucky chapter ending, whatevs, next up school**


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Lives of Gallagher Girls Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV**

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I woke up around the same time on Sunday and walked out to the main room of the apartment. Jasmine, and Alek were already sitting at the kitchen island

eating breakfast. "Morning. Cereal okay?" "Yeah." We sat down and Jasmine pushed bowls, spoons, and cereal boxes towards us. We all poured some and started eating breakfast.

While we were eating, Zach, Grant and Jonas walked out of their room **(A/N the guys r staying w/ them too, just 2 clear that up).** "Morning Gallagher Girl." "Morning

Blackthorne Boy." When I noticed the guy's hair I started snickering. Macey looked like she couldn't decide whether she should be horrified by their appearances or amused by it. Bex

and Liz were snickering right along with me, and Bex even started taking a few pictures. Alek ignored our reactions to the guys and their appearances and started talking about

school. "So, Chloe will have classes with at least 2 of you at all times. We will have to leave earlier than usual tomorrow to get your schedules. All of you are already registered for

school. Got it?" We all nodded. "So what's a typical school day like?" Typical Liz. "7 classes. You have each class every day. You are allowed to go off campus for lunch, but you have

to sign out at the front office. You can eat in the lunchroom or, when the weather permits, the courtyard. Freshman and sophomores have lunch one period, juniors and seniors have

lunch another period. Phones are allowed during lunch and before and after school. Not during class. Study Hall is pretty much a free period, as long as you stay in the classroom and

stay fairly quiet. School is from 7:30 to 2:30. Got it?" We nodded again. Just then, Chloe, Amy, and Paul walked through the door. "What's up?" Chloe asked. "Nothing much. Giving

them the school rundown." Macey leaned forward, "So, what's the info on cliques and stuff?" Alek just looked confused. Chloe, Jasmine, and Amy sighed and beckoned us to the

couches. The boys looked a bit annoyed about having to stop their breakfast to get a clique rundown. Amy started talking, "So, you got your basic cliques, the jocks, the

cheerleaders, otherwise known as the populars, the braniacs, the drama geeks and the band geeks, etc. Got it?" Macey answered for us, "Yeah, so who's in what group?" Chloe

answered, "Well, Alek is in the jock group, or as Amy and I like to call it, jocko's, but Amy, Paul, Jasmine and I don't really belong to any cliques, but Jasmine is sometimes included

in the popular, jock, cheerleader clique scene because she and Alek are cousins. I occasionally talk to Alek in school, but not too much, because people get a bit weirded out by it,

moving away from your respective clique is not something people in our school do a lot. And if you girls do talk to Alek in school, expect to get nasty looks from the cheerleaders and

other female populars, because half of them are madly in love with them and consider him their private property." Alek got an annoyed, shocked look on his face. "Chloe, I think your

exaggerating a tad bit." Jasmine and Chloe both shook their heads. Jasmine smirked at him, "I've heard what some of those girls say when they see you talking to Chloe." "And I've

felt some of their emotions. Empath, remember?" "Point taken." Alek turned to the guys. "Any of you play basketball?" Zach and Grant nodded. "Good. A couple of guys just got

kicked off the team, and coach is looking for some new players." Zach and Grant nodded. Amy sighed, "So that's settled, let's go shopping. You should see the vintage store Chloe

works at. The cutest clothes." Macey smiled, "You had me at shopping. Let's get ready. I have 15 credit cards begging to be used and some parents to piss off." After Macey dragged

us into our room and got us dressed and primped, we grabbed our bags and jackets and walked out. All of us walked to the store where Chloe worked, and the guys went to the

coffee shop attached to it. An hour and a half and $500 later, we were finished. We went to the coffee shop and plopped down at the guys' table. "Wow McHenry, only an hour and a

half, you're losing your touch." "Shut up, Zachary." The bell over the door rang and I caught a strong whiff of a bunch of perfume. I practically gagged on my coffee. I heard footsteps

and the perfume cloud got closer. I turned around and saw a bunch of girls in tight jeans, uggs, and tight low cut sweaters heading our way. The girl that looked like the leader

walked up to Alek, angling herself in a way so the guys had ample view of her cleavage. "Hey Alek. Who are your friends?" "Hey Gabi, this is Zach, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Cammie, Bex,

and Macey. They're from a private boarding school back east and they're staying with us while part of a program through their school to experience public school." "Nice to meet

you." She said that to all of us, but her gaze was focused on Zach and Grant. Macey and I had to grab on to Bex's arms to keep her from jumping on Gabi. Jasmine, Amy, and Chloe

just made faces at her, since she couldn't see him. If I wasn't a spy and trying to keep Bex from killing a civilian I would have cracked up laughing. "So, will I be seeing all of you at

school tomorrow?" We nodded. She looked at Zach and Grant, "So, if you two ever want a tour guide or something call me." Zach gave her a half smile, "That's kind of you to offer,

but we're good." Her smile faltered a bit. "Oh, right. But, you know, if you ever want to hang out or something, call me." Zach nodded, "Maybe. But we're really trying to focus on

getting used to San Francisco right now." "Okay." She turned to all of us, "See you all later." She turned back to her friends and left. I leaned in, "Okay. Who was that? What was

that?" I noticed Chloe's eyes change to cat eyes for a split second, but they changed back. "That was Gabi Montgomery. Head cheerleader, super popular, super annoying, super in

like with every hot, buff looking junior and senior in school." Alek smirked at Chloe, "You just said I'm hot." I banged my head on the table. "This is just great. Before, there was 1

Zach. Now, we have Zach and Zach's Mai, British, west coast counterpart. And I have to live and go to school with both of them." Alek and Zach both look insulted. Zach feigned a

hurt look. "I'm heart Gallagher Girl. Truly." "Zach, you have an amazing amount of self-control when it comes to my ex-boyfriends, but you have got to be the cockiest person on the

planet, and you smirk way too much." Chloe smiled, "I have a nickname that will work for Zach. CB. Short for Cocky Bastard." "Chloe, while that nickname is awesome and I think

Mimi is awesome for coming up with that nickname, wouldn't that get confusing having 2 CB's in the apartment?" "Good point. Never mind." We finished our coffee and picked up our

bags and headed back to the apartment to drop off our bags. After that we headed back out to go school supply shopping. 2 hours later we arrived back at the apartment with

backpacks, pencil cases, notebooks, pens, pencils, etc. The next day Macey woke us up at 6 to get ready for school. She put me in dark wash skinny jeans, chocolate brown uggs,

and a short-sleeved navy blue top with ruffled sleeves. Bex was wearing a cowl neck gray sweater, black skinny jeans, and gray toms with a bright turquoise scarf. Liz was in a red

sweater and light wash blue jeans with a pair of sparkly converse, and Macey was in a gray sweater dress and black boots. After Macey did our hair and make up we were ready to

go. When we got to school we got our schedules. **(A/N too lazy 2 make up schedules sorry).** When we exited the office, it was clear a lot of people were curious about us, and a

bunch of girls were checking the guys out, and a bunch of guys were checking us out. On our way to our lockers, Gabi and the girls we saw her with yesterday showed up. "Hey. So

how our you liking the school?" Bex answered, "It's good, just a bit different from what we're used to." "Oh cool." It was evident she was hoping that Bex, Liz, Chloe, Jasmine, Amy,

Paul, Jonas, Macey and I would magically disappear. Jasmine checked her watch, "We better get going guys. You don't want to be late." We waved and scurried away. "Thank God.

That girl is worse than Preston." I rolled my eyes and smirked at her and Zach. "Yeah Mace, we all know how much you hate Preston." Zach said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up." Zach

pouted. After we got to our lockers and headed to our classes, Zach and I discovered we had first period with Gabi and 2 of her cronies. After we talked to the teacher, Zach and I sat

down next to each other, with Chloe sitting behind us and Alek sitting next to Chloe. Zach turned around in his seat and started talking to Alek about basketball tryouts. I turned in

my seat to talk to Chloe. "So, you like Alek." I whispered. She turned red. "I do not." "Yes you do. "No." "Don't try and argue. I lived with Macey McHenry for 3 years. I know enough

to tell when someone has a crush on someone." "Fine. I like him happy?" "Yes." I smelled perfume and tossed a paperclip at Alek and Zach. They turned around. "What?" "Incoming."

About 5.2 seconds later Gabi and her cronies came up. "Hey Alek, hey Zack." She said, with a curt nod to Chloe and I. Alek looked pained, while Zach had an unreadable expression

on his face. "So, -" she started to say, but she was interrupted by the bell. The teacher got up and started the introduction and passed out the syllabus. When I looked it over I had to

hold in a

. All the learning goals were things you learn in math in 7th grade at Gallagher. After the teacher passed out the syllabus she told us since today was the first day of

school she wouldn't do anything else today. I leaned in towards Zach. "So, Blackthorne Boy, how do you like public school so far?" "It's okay. I'm fine as long as we don't see Jimmy."

"Josh." Chloe looked a bit confused, "Who's Josh?" I sighed. "My ex. Zach isn't really that, _fond_, of him." "Totally get it." She said, with a pointed look at Alek. Before we could

continue our conversation, Gabi walked over again. "So, Zach, Alek, there's a party at my house Saturday night, because it's the beginning of the year and all, and I was wondering if

you wanted to come." I gave her a fake smile "Sorry Gabi, they'd love to, but we already have plans on Saturday night." Gabi wheeled on me, "Uh, how do you know his schedule?"

"Well, for 1. I'm his girlfriend." Gabi got a shocked look on her face, and then she got a confident, menacing smile. "Honey, you're not pretty enough to get a guy like him, and you're

delusional. So do yourself a favor and quit lying." I started seeing red. "Okay, the looks comment, I don't give a shit about. You're just lucky my friends weren't around to hear th

at, but call me a loon and a liar, that's where I get pissed. So shut up, go away, and get some help. Because _you're_ delusional if you think all that clown makeup makes you look

good." Her mouth dropped open and she just huffed and walked away. Chloe started smiling, "Oh my god. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have been waiting for someone to tell

her off for _years._" "Eh, no biggie, it was fun." "I know, but she was _pissed. _And she's totally not done yet." "I can take her, worst comes to worst, I eventually bitch slap her." A light

bulb

went off in my head, "Plus, we could always become cheerleaders. Some showing off would never hurt, and we can always keep an eye on her. Not to mention cheerleading is great

exercise. Agility, flexibility, strength, reflexes, perfect way to practice kicking people." Chloe shrugged, "Why the hell not?" I whipped out my phone & texted the girls.

**Cammie: Cheerleading tryouts anyone?**

**Bex: why?**

**Cammie: keep an eye on Gabi, annoy her, great exercise, could b fun**

**Bex: count me in**

**Macey: sure **

**Liz: no thanks, , I'm thinking AV club ;) **

**Macey: should've seen that coming **

"They're in, minus Liz. When are tryouts?" "They usually announce them today, and tryouts are usually within the next couple days."

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

We got to lunch and went to the lunch counter. The special today was french bread pizza. We picked that up and each got diet sodas and cookies. When we sat down and started

eating I tried not to make a face. It was okay but I prefer Chef Louis's gourmet pizza. I swallowed, "Not too bad." Gabi sauntered up to us. "Hey." She looked at our food, then turned

her steely gaze on me. "You sure you don't want some salad Cammie? All that food will go straight to your hips, and you don't need that, now do you?" Bex and Macey let out a yelp.

Bex stood up with an angry look on her face. Not good. Bex leaned towards Gabi. "Now listen hear you little beeyatch, stop insulting us. We're sick of it. Now, we get it, you're

jealous, because we can get hot boyfriends, and you can't. And we get you have such low self-esteem, the only way you can feel good is by tearing other people down. But it's not

working on us, because unlike you, we can have high self esteem and still be nice. But I guess your parents never taught you any manners, so shut the hell up and get out of our

faces. Because we will make your life a living hell. Because, princess, we don't give a shit about power and popularity, but if you keep this up, there will be some new queen bees in

school, and that will be us. So quit it, or I will tear that pretty little face of yours off. Capeesh?" Unlike in first period, Gabi had a response to this. Albeit, not a good one, but she still

had one. "I'm not scared of you." Bex growled, "Really? 'Cause you should be. You should be very scared; you have _no idea_ what I'm capable of. None." "Oh really, like what?" Bex

raised her fist. Lucky for us and our mission, Chloe grabbed Bex's fist before she could do any serious damage. "Bex, trust me, she's not worth it, if she was, I would have put her in

the hospital long ago." Bex glared, "Fine." She sat down. Gabi gave us a look that said, "HA!" Macey just gave Gabi her patented, "If Dr. Fibs finished his looks-can-kill machine, you'd

be dead," glare. Gabi squeaked, and ran away,


	4. sorry not an update but plz read

HI, so I am so sorry, but I just don't think I'll be able to continue w/ this story there are a few reasons for this. 1. I'm just out of inspiration. 2. I just finished reading the trilogy of books the show was based off of, and they are fairly the same with some parts, how Chloe's life turns out in terms of relationships and her mom and stuff is really different, and I can't write based off of the show anymore. (though the books are really good). If anyone wants to continue with this story, PM me or review, and maybe send me a sample of your writing, preferably an idea for this story. Again, I am really sorry.


End file.
